


Someone Like You

by immortalbears



Series: Sober [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Future Sharface/Felix/Washington, GTFO felix, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Lolix, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Past Murder Sandwich, Past Sharlix, Past Sleeveless/Sharkface, Past Washlix, Romance, Romantic Gestures, past locington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: “Sorry won't bring him back.”David "Washington" Church, son of a rich tycoon, had gotten away scot free with killing Sharkface's spouse, leaving him scarred for life. Sharkface had been waiting for his chance to get revenge, when he was approached by his arch-nemesis.Alternative summaries:"How I got rid of my stalker: I dated him!" - heir of Freelancer Inc reveals ALL! (Thanks 9)"Four Times Sharkface got cockblocked, and the one time he wasn't. You won't believe how it happened!"





	1. Burn for you, feel pain for you

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fanfiction of my fanfiction series, [Sober](http://archiveofourown.org/series/437359). This reads as a standalone, however. C&C always appreciated.

 

Sharkface looked down at his watch. He had been waiting for this “David” for a while now, with his car's engines off to conserve gas. The sunglasses and tinted windows filtered out most of the sunlight, but it remained bright outside; too bright for his liking.

 

He reached into the compartment, took out the lotion, and patted it onto his face, looking in the rearview mirror as he did so. His fingertips brushed against the ridges of the scars on his face as he did so.

 

Sharkface's eyes darted to the side when he was done, drumming his fingers on the dashboard for a while, before he finally decided to step out of the car to stretch his legs and have a smoke.

 

 _He's taking so long._ Sharkface frowned, reaching into his pocket for a lighter. _He can't be staying here..._

 

“Who hired you?”

 

Sharkface spun around, eyes wide. He was about to reach into his pocket for the gun, when he saw that it was, indeed, David. David, the bastard who had crashed his car into his bike two years back. Now, though, a large man in a black suit stood behind him, wearing sunglasses. He hadn't been there before; David must have gone and found himself a guard dog. Sharkface knew, at that moment, that there was no point in drawing his gun.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Sharkface smiled, putting both hands up in the air, the cigarette in his hand still unlit.

 

David studied him quietly, eyes bright. “I... _know_ you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. You... were on a motorbike...” David's lips pressed into a straight line, and he leveled his gaze at Sharkface. “I crashed into you. Your companion...”

 

“You killed him.” Sharkface muttered, under his breath. “You remember.”

 

“Why would I forget?” David lowered his head. “Why are you following me? I thought this was settled out of court.”

 

Sharkface laughed bitterly, looking at him with contempt. “Do you think that money could buy a life, David Church?”

 

“Your companion died.”

 

“Husband. My husband.” Sharkface's eyes glinted. “My only family in this world, murdered by a reckless driver.”

 

“...What do you want?” David asked, after a while. “I didn't mean to do it – cars don't like me, and I'm sorry.”

 

“ _Sorry won't bring him back._ ”

 

“I know.” They stared at each other; David probably couldn't tell what his eyes were like under the sunglasses, but Sharkface's entire being was filled with the sort of anger that could only be caused by unmitigated grief. “I know why you're doing this. But listen – this won't bring him back, either. If you do anything to me, you'll just end up in jail, or maybe even the death row for murder. Even if you won't, my father... Look, the settlement was my father's doing. He didn't let me meet you after the incident, and I'm sure he won't let you go free even if the law would.”

 

“Threatening me now?” Sharkface looked down at his cigarette. The large son of a bitch wasn't letting down his guard. He pictured himself reaching for his gun, and immediately getting shot. He wouldn't get a chance like that ever again, even if he lived.

 

“I'm not actually in control of my father's actions.” David replied. “Look. What matters now is that you're alive...”

 

“How ironic.” Sharkface murmured. “A murderer like you talking about living like you know what life is. Isn't it nice to be rich? To be the son of a business tycoon?”

 

David inhaled deeply.

 

“You've taken away everything dear to me. What do you want now? Is your 'friend' there just going to kill me?” The more he spoke, the more helpless he realised he was. “Maybe he'll _teach me a lesson?_ Guess what? _I'm used to pain_.”

 

“That's not what I want.” David replied, voice earnest. “I'm not my father. I'm here to talk.”

 

“Talk is empty. You're just doing it to make yourself feel better.”

 

“That's... not true. I've been a real son of a bitch, and you don't deserve any of this. That's why I'll do what it takes to make up for it.”

 

“Anything?” Sharkface laughed bitterly. It sounded like too much of a joke; David's ego must have been humongous for him to assume that he could simply make up for killing Sharkface's husband. “Sure. Replace my soulmate.”

 

“ _How_?”

 

“Date me.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He laughed again, looking away. Now, not only did he feel helpless, he felt disgusting and unwanted. “See? I knew you won't. I'm a monster now, and it's all because of you. How are you going to make up for that?”

 

“I will date you.” David lifted his chin such that his bangs fell back; Sharkface saw, then, those eyes were full of something good and pure. “You're not a monster, Terrence.”

 

“You... remembered my name?” Sharkface's eyes widened. “That's an old name. I'm Sharkface now.”

 

“...Sounds like we have something in common.” David smiled. “I'm 'Washington'. I'll call you 'Sharkface' if you'll call me 'Wash'.”

 

“Deal."

 

 


	2. Twist the knife and bleed my aching heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE ON A DATE.
> 
> Mild Washlix and Sharklix mention, but nothing serious.  
> Past Locington and Shark/Sleeveless, but also not that important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* ... chapter count increasing. >_>

Their first date had been at a proper restaurant, and it continued from there. Sharkface knew, of course, from deep within his heart, that this had been simply a way of making David – Washington – feel better. He hadn't even known why he'd asked Washington to be his date; all he knew was that he was becoming one big walking mistake.

 

This time, the mistake wasn't something that he could blame on Wash; it was something that he'd created with his own two hands – or, rather, with his own big, fat mouth.

 

Sharkface looked at his phone while waiting for Wash's texts. He didn't want to initiate; couldn't bring himself to do so. As he lay in bed, looking at his phone, he looked through his messages.

 

Felix had texted him a while back. Sharkface had few regards for the man, charming as he was. Felix was easy company, and a great lay, but it wasn't Sharkface's custom to contact whoever he'd been sleeping with. Not since his husband's death, anyway. Besides, he had befriended him to get to Wash; now that he had direct access to Wash, Felix was just going to get in his way.

 

He bit his lower lip nervously, looking over Wash's number to see if he wasn't dreaming. He jumped when the phone rang – it was Wash.

 

“Sharkface?” That characteristically calm, matter-of-fact voice seemed to have a bit of a cheerful ring to it.

 

He cleared his throat. “Yo.”

 

“Hey. I'm just checking to see if you're definitely going to show up tomorrow at the restaurant, because you haven't replied to any of my messages.”

 

“I'll be there.” Sharkface replied quickly, feeling the temperature rise under the blankets. “I was busy.”

 

“I understand. That's why I called.” Washington sounded like he was smiling on the other end.

 

Sharkface's mind was still processing everything, and it felt like it couldn't handle the information. He tried not to sound overeager, or worse, anxious. “Uh huh.”

 

“So. See you tomorrow, then. Same place. Unless...”

 

“Unless?” Sharkface's eyebrow raised.

 

“Well,” Wash began slowly, like he had something on his mind that he wanted to get off his chest. Sharkface hoped it wasn't anything bad. “It's just that you've said yes to everything I've suggested. I've planned every date so far...”

 

“You're Leonard Church's son. You call the shots.” Sharkface replied, shrugging.

 

“Okay. We'll meet tomorrow at the same place, then.”

 

*

 

Sharkface looked across the room. He recognised that man; it was the same person who had been sitting there, at the same table, trying to look inconspicuous and failing miserably. He pointed his fork at that corner. “You should invite your bodyguard to sit with us.”

 

“You noticed.” Wash's voice quaked slightly, as if he was worried that Sharkface would be angry.

 

“Yeah. I feel watched with him sitting at a corner of the restaurant.”

 

“Sorry.” Wash looked down at his food.

 

“Eh. If the person who'd been stalking me for revenge suddenly asked me out on a date, I'd make sure that the bodyguard is sitting with us.” Sharkface relaxed into his seat again, sipping the champagne quietly. Nearby, the clink of glasses could be heard as their neighboring table made a toast.

 

“I'll have him wait somewhere else.” Wash said, suddenly, reaching for his phone.

 

“No.” Sharkface piped up, although he did restrain himself from trying to grab the phone. “Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel safe, keep him with you.”

 

“You sure?” Wash asked. “There's other ways of being safe.”

 

“Up to you.” Sharkface replied.

 

“Well, I was wondering if there's anywhere else you'd like to go, since I've been making arrangements every date. It won't be fair if you're just doing this to accommodate me.” Wash looked at his watch, and then at him. His smile was natural, even radiant. “I'm free tonight, and if we're dating, we'll have to spend more time together.”

 

Sharkface sat up in his seat, eyes wide. Was Wash asking him to make the decisions even at the expense of his own comfort? His heart began to thump fast, again, and he wanted to dig a hole and burrow into the earth. “How about a movie?”

 

“A movie.” Wash's eyebrows shot up. “I gave my TV away when I moved, so I guess we'll have to go to your place.”

 

“What?” Sharkface's eyes widened. “Wasn't trying to get you to come to my place. I meant a theater.”

 

“Oh.” Wash rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I'd forgotten those existed.”

 

“When's the last time you've been to a theater?”

 

“I was a child, honestly. Can't remember the exact date. I think it was my birthday...”

 

“And the last time you've taken a train ride?”

 

“Oh. Quite recently, actually.” Wash stroked his chin. “My friend, Felix, and I were going to his place. My ex had the car with him, so we took the train together.”

 

Sharkface didn't want to say that he knew Felix, even though he was sure it'd come up eventually. It would be all sorts of awkward to think about the guy they'd both fucked at some point while on a date. “Hm. Do you do... actually like going to the same restaurant every date?”

 

“Oh, it's just that this is pretty much the only restaurant where I'm familiar with the owner. Didn't want my father to find out that I'm dating you. He'd honestly not like it, since I'd just gotten a divorce, and he had been against the marriage in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, he won't like anything about _me,_ either...” Sharkface thought about it for a moment, before deciding that he wanted to know more about this matter. “...Divorce. You haven't told me anything about being married.”

 

 

Wash tilted his head.

 

“...So, was it that tall, dark guy with brown hair and grey eyes? Was that why you were always together?” Sharkface frowned. He didn't want to say that he had thought it was another bodyguard of his, considering how stiff those two had acted in public.

 

“Yeah, it's him. I didn't bring it up because I figured that you'd know.”

 

He looked up at Wash, relaxing only when he saw that there was no defensiveness or any sign of blame on his part. “Hey now, stalking you was a part-time hobby, not a full-time job. I had a life outside of seeking revenge, you know.”

 

Wash chuckled. It was so contagious that it made Sharkface laugh, too. “Yeah. Sorry for assuming. I guess you want to go to a movie theater after this?”

 

“When's the last time you've been to a club? Bet you could get into all those fancy ones.”

 

“I don't like clubs.” Wash shrugged. “Not my kind of music, usually.”

 

“What do you like?” Sharkface tilted his head and rested his hands on the table, attentively.

 

“Well, ever since Felix introduced me to this band, I've been buying all of their CDs and videos. Tool, it's called. I'd have asked Felix to go with me to their concert, but they only played here once, and it was sold out.”

 

“You want to watch Tool live? They're probably not coming back in a long time.”

 

“Not just Tool, though. I'd like to go to any rock concert live, but I haven't really met anybody who'd go with me yet.” Wash looked down at his drink. “Some people find it too noisy, though...”

 

“Noisy.” Sharkface wanted to laugh. “Tell you what, Garbage's playing at the Armonian Dome in a month. We should still be able to get tickets if we buy it from the black market.”

 

Wash's eyes positively sparkled. “What? I love Garbage.”

 

 _Sure we do, considering we've both fucked Felix._ Sharkface smiled as he looked at the other man. “So. How about a movie for tonight? You like thrillers?”

 

“Well, actually...”

 

 


	3. And tear it apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash and Shark watch a romantic comedy -- but it reminds Wash of his ex-husband, Locus. Sharkface accidentally stiffs himself because he's a dork.
> 
> Past Locington mentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The movie exists](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0212815/) and it fills my heart with rainbows every goddamn time. It's a gay romcom and it's def worth watching.

 

Sharkface felt his soul positively leave his body as he went to buy the tickets. Wash, as it turned out, wanted to watch something that Sharkface, on his own accord, would never have touched on his own. Since it was Wash's first movie in a theater, Sharkface felt like he could not say no to Wash's request.

 

“ _Big Eden? That_ romantic comedy _starring Arye Gross and Eric Schweig?”_

 

“ _Yeah,” Wash had replied, with a smile on his face._

 

“ _Romantic. Comedy.” Sharkface had felt the need to reaffirm that there wasn't anything wrong with his ears. It was Wash's first movie since he was a child, at a theater, and he wanted to watch a gay romantic comedy._

 

“ _What's wrong? Is it sold out?” Wash had looked so disappointed that Sharkface couldn't bring himself to tell him no._

 

“ _I doubt it.” Sharkface had wanted to point out that with the money Wash had slipped him, even if the deluxe couple seats weren't available, they could probably just go up to some random movie-goers and buy it from them. As it was, he had simply took Wash's hand and pulled him over to the taxi stand quickly, so that they could reach the theater as quickly as possible._

 

They had time to spare, and though the cashier was incredibly professional, Sharkface was sure that he had just lost some “cool guy” credential for having even having bought those tickets. He quietly shelved his hopes and dreams of the stereotypical macho act that he could put on for a scared Wash. (Though, he had the impression that he would probably be more affected by horror movies than Wash would, considering how Wash handled everything so rationally.)

 

They made their way to the “deluxe couple seats”, Wash's eyes glistening with awe and marvel, where it was quiet and they had a booth to themselves, with a large glass separating them from the big screen and the rest of the moviegoers. Sharkface felt like he was in heaven; he could talk to Wash, so close, in what basically was privacy.

 

“Where'd you even hear about this movie?” Sharkface asked, looking at Wash curiously.

 

“Oh.” Wash smiled peacefully. “I sometimes flip through the 'entertainment' section in the newspapers. I was surprised to find out that they'd have a gay romantic comedy showing in the theaters right now. Was even thinking of going alone, but well, we're here now.”

 

Sharkface felt as if his mind was blown. Wash probably didn't know about the sex videos that a certain creep had made of him, and he intended to keep the secret with him to the grave. But, all-in-all, Sharkface thought that Wash would seem like somebody who was genuinely well-liked by a lot of people, and that he would have no trouble finding company to go to the movies with. “That can't be. If you just asked someone at the office...”

 

Wash shook his head. “No. That's just work. You can't mix work with personal life. Besides, I'm not out at work, either.”

 

“How about – I don't know – Grindr? You're cute enough to find a date.” Sharkface asked, bouncing ideas off his head. “Or just heading to a bar...”

 

“I uninstalled Grindr because I was getting too many dick pics. And I didn't even post a picture of myself. It's too creepy.” Wash explained. “And I only go to bars when I've got someone to meet.”

 

 _He's lonely. His trysts with Felix and that old man... They just want him for sex. And he's wary of that._ Sharkface stared at Wash with his mouth open and his eyes wide when he had that realisation. “Well, you've met... that Felix guy and your ex-husband. It can't be that bad.”

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Wash put on a smile, but there was unspeakable sorrow in his eyes.

 

Sharkface didn't know what to say, so he cleared his throat. He wanted to tell Wash that he understood, but didn't want to make a big deal where there was none. With the both of them sitting on a loveseat, he resisted the urge to reach across and put his arm on Wash's shoulders.

 

… _Face_.

 

Instead, Sharkface looked at Wash quietly, letting his gaze fall on Wash's profile.

 

Shark thought of how Wash had handed him the money, knowing that he didn't make that much even with a job that had been gotten as part of the settlement with Leonard Church, and knew instantly that Wash was a rare breed who was sensitive to the idea of face.

 

Even though he must have been born and raised in the Empire – his accent showed that he was – he had some concept of what it meant to appear to society, and how important it was to “save face”. In Armonian – and Sharkface's society – the idea of “saving face” was more than a means of salvaging one's pride; what Wash did was akin to leaving a cornered beast an escape route, but in a societal context.

 

Wash was often business-like, and could stand his ground. He knew how to protect himself, and wasn't somebody to mess with. But, in the few weeks that Shark had come to know Wash, he realised that Wash was, at his core, _gentle_. Not as a form of self-defense, or even as a means to an end. He was strict, meticulous, and harsh in those other areas – when he had reason to be. When he had no reason to be tough, however...

 

The silence must have gone on for too long, because Wash stopped sipping his wine and turned to glance at him. Shark's heart stopped a beat when he saw those bright eyes rest on him, and that handsome visage seemed to inspire something _tender_ inside him.

 

A look of recognition crossed Wash's face, and he smiled at him kindly. “It's starting soon.”

 

Sharkface placed both of his hands on his own lap, where they were visible and safe, where Wash didn't have to worry about unwanted advances or touches. “Yeah. Excited?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

*

 

The movie was surprisingly sweet; Sharkface hadn't thought he had it in him to feel such empathy for a couple of men in their middle-ages trying to get together, but apparently, he did. There was a sense of elation when he turned to Wash and said, “How'd you like it?”

 

“Oh, don't get me wrong, it's a fun movie.” Wash said, head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes. It made Sharkface anxious for a reason that he couldn't name.

 

Sharkface gave up all of his restraints and reached for Wash's shoulder, patting him gently on it.

 

  
He didn't know where to begin, even though he had a hunch.

 

“Was it your husband?” Sharkface asked, quietly. He remembered the stoic man with long brown hair, tied up and perfectly groomed, standing near Wash like a bodyguard. It occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, Wash's husband was so stiff because he was as gentle as the character Pike – and correspondingly awkward. “Was he like Pike?”

 

“Kind of, yeah.” Wash replied, relaxing into Shark's touch. “The way he said, 'I just want things to be nice for him,' while preparing such amazing meals for his crush. I thought he was like Pike, too – kind but quiet, and always willing to do things to make people happy without necessarily taking credit for it because he was so shy.”

 

Sharkface felt something stirring inside. He had never thought of himself as anything but cool and smooth, but now, he realised that he was becoming something he hadn't recognised, and the worst part was that it didn't even seem so bad. “I guess you're not over him, then.”

 

Wash leaned into his touch and moved closer. “With the right person, I might be.”

 

Sharkface felt his heart skip a beat; he didn't want to take advantage of what ought to be a moment where Wash was baring his soul, so he quickly let go and stood up, leaving Wash alone on the couch.

 

“Don't get all misty-eyed on me.” Shark said, standing there, not realising how gruff he'd sounded.

 

“Don't worry, I won't.” Wash replied, his earlier vulnerability gone. “So, I guess that's all? Do you have any other plans for tonight?”

 

“Not really...” Sharkface replied, surprised at Wash's sudden coldness.

 

“Right. I guess we should head home, then. Thanks for watching this with me.” Wash didn't even look at him in the eye when he got up and strode towards the door.

 

Sharkface wanted to smash his own forehead against the cubicle when he realised what he had done.

 

*

 


	4. Crawl on hands and knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkface continues to cockblock himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Surreptiously increases chapter count

 

“Wait! I'll give you a ride.” Sharkface shouted, when they both exited the booths, knowing that he would regret it if he had just let Wash walk away like that. _Please stay._

 

“I can get a cab.” Wash said, taking his phone out.

 

“Yeah, I know you're made of money, but we're dating and I actually want to see you home.” Sharkface blurted out. “Safe.”

 

“...What?” Wash had sounded so incredulous that Sharkface wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

 

“'Cause that's what couples do. Protect each other.” Sharkface's cheeks turned redder than a tomato, as he scratched the back of his head. “I promise I'm not trying to stalk you.”

 

“You did just reject me when I said that I'm not over my husband.” Wash stated calmly, his gaze level with Sharkface's. Seeing Wash from that angle almost made Sharkface's heart stop beating.

 

“I will give you the space you need to get over him.” Sharkface said. He added, quickly, sure that he would regret every single word once it came out of his mouth, “I just didn't think it was right to move in when you're still hurting. I want to see you whole, and if you ever fall for me, I want it to be the right choice. Not just as an alternative, not as somebody whom you have to be good to because you've hurt me, but because you want me.”

 

“...And if I don't?” Wash asked. “Are you saying that I can walk away right now and never return, and you won't stalk me ever again?”

 

Sharkface felt a sensation akin to his heart being stabbed. He looked at Wash quietly, anyway, even though it hurt. His voice cracked, and he hated how it sounded. “That's fine, too.”

 

“So.” Wash continued, twiddling his fingers together. “What did you have in mind when you asked me for a date? Answer truthfully.”

 

Sharkface was pretty sure that if he didn't, Wash would leave and never return. He swallowed, and explained, “I was hurting and I blamed you. No matter how you look at it, it wasn't fair. And I was lonely. I'd seen porn of you around, I knew Felix, and I thought...”

 

Wash lowered his head. “You knew Felix? He really gets around.”

 

“Yes. I helped him write a poem so that he could get you back.” Sharkface hated how pathetic he felt and sounded right then, at Wash's tender mercy. “I was lonely and I'd always thought you were cute. I hated it, but I guess... That's what I wanted, even if it didn't make sense. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if we hadn't met the way we did.”

 

“So. You wanted a lover.” Wash looked confused, like he didn't know what to think. “I'll come back with you to your place, then.”

 

“No! That's not how I want it!” Sharkface protested, a little too loudly. They both looked around the empty corridor, now emptied of customers.

 

“You want me to give you _both_ my heart and my body, as opposed to just my body. Is that right?” Wash stated with a deadpan expression on his face.

 

“Is wanting to be loved wrong? I guess it is. Someone like me... Well, if you find me pathetic, just say so.” Sharkface was sure that the next step Wash would take would be a call for his bodyguard, but it didn't matter anymore. He turned, and started to leave. “Don't worry. I won't stalk you anymore. You held up your end of the bargain, after all.”

 

“Sharkface!”

 

Sharkface pretended not to hear a single word. He strode out of the cinema as quickly as he could, ignoring Wash as he chased after him.

 

“I was joking! Sharkface...” Wash reached to grab his wrist, causing him to stop for a bit.

  
Sharkface instinctively shook him away, when he realised that the eyes of passerbys were on both him and Wash. At that moment, rain started pouring from the sky, soaking them through.

 

He heard whispers around them: “Sharkface?” “Dunno, the other guy's cute, though.”

 

Normally, Sharkface would not care for the rain, nor for the stares of strangers. He would simply have left. He knew that he was strong, and could survive anything. That was what he did when his husband had died and he was in physiotherapy, after all.

 

Now, though, that Wash was with him, he realised that he had to do something. He had to shield Wash from the inquisitive glances of strangers, and from society, in general. He had to bring him somewhere safe and warm, so that he would not get sick. It hurt, but he was strong and brave enough to do what it took. His reason for living had been to get back at Wash, but now, it had changed to protecting him.

 

Sharkface put his finger to his lips. “Shh. Let's talk in the car, if you'd like.”

 

“Okay.” Wash said, hand still on Sharkface's wrist.

 

*

 

Sharkface hadn't expected to be invited up to Wash's apartment. But then again, he hadn't expected the deep kiss that Wash had pulled him into, or the passionate embrace that made it so hard for him to leave. He would have suggested that Wash take his time to make up his mind, but there was something maddening about the taste of the other's lips, and the seduction of that gaze.

 

 _This is a terrible idea that would only end in pain... But I'm going mad._ Sharkface thought, as Wash crawled over him on the couch, kissing him and running his hands over the muscles of his back. _I'll let him do anything he wants, if he'll let me stay close to him..._

 

Outside, it was still pouring, and the rhythm of the water tap-tapping against the window panes made Sharkface felt glad to be inside, where it was warm and dry.

 

He looked up breathlessly at Washington, at the other man who was on his knees and straddling his lap, wondering what he had done to deserve that view.

 

“Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink?” Sharkface asked under his breath. Wash was, after all, a little red, and smelled like wine. “You should sober up.”

 

“Are you that much against getting laid?” Wash teased. He lowered himself down against Sharkface's erection; Shark's cock pressed against the other man's clothed perineum – causing Shark to moan uncontrollably.

 

“No. I don't want you to do anything that you could possibly regret.” Sharkface stated. He touched Wash's head gently, and helped him back onto the side of the sofa.

 

“I didn't drink that much, but I'll sober up if that's what you're worried about.” Wash replied, shrugging and clearing his throat.

 

Sharkface breathed a sigh of relief and willed his boner down, resolving not to touch himself to Wash's grinding like a creep. “Have a good night's rest. I'll be here whenever.” 

 

“Alright. If you leave, _I'm_ hunting you down.” Wash teased.

 

“...Deal.” Sharkface smiled as Wash walked away.

 

He heard the sound of water running in a shower, and closed his eyes. It had been a long night – but it was fine; he had all weekend to work this out. Just as a shiver ran down his spine, Wash came back into the room, dumped five thick blankets and two pillows on him, and laughed.

 

“Don't catch a cold.”

 

“As if. I'm a motherfucking shark,” Sharkface replied, trying to make sense of the pile of blankets on top of him. He heard another laughter and the closing of a door, and felt as if he was in a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

 


	5. Until You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a cameo.
> 
> CHAPTER COUNT INCREASES YET AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Present Mild Locus/Felix  
> 2\. Past Sharklix and Past Washlix and past Locington  
> 3\. Mentions of future Sharkface/Washington/Felix

Outside, rain battered against the windowsills, making rhythmic thumping sounds that accentuated the atmosphere of the music blasting inside.

  
Washington had put on one of Deftone's songs – one that brought back memories of Sharkface's days on the road with his ex-husband – and, as Wash climbed back into the couch beside him to snuggle, Sharkface held him so incredibly tightly that Wash just kept still for a while.

 

“What's wrong?” Wash asked, running his fingers through the side of Sharkface's head that still had hair; he was careful not to touch Sharkface's scars.

 

“Nothing.” Sharkface said, before he could organise his thoughts. Then, he added, “Wait. My husband and I … we would listen to this song on the road, when we were having long roadtrips. Almost got caught from all the road head once.”

 

“Road head.” Wash smiled. “You must've had a wild time with your husband.”

 

“...Ex-husband.” Sharkface corrected them both, “He's dead now.”

 

Guilt shadowed Washington's face as he let go of Shark, and leaned against him quietly.

 

“What about your ex-husband?” Sharkface asked, curious to know more. “Why did you divorce him?”

 

“Felix.” Wash laughed. “We both cheated on each other... with Felix. It's not the issue, though. It's been a long time coming.”

 

“...Figures.” Sharkface smiled. He looked at his phone; last night, Felix had texted him back telling him that Wash liked it best when he was being dominated, and that he had a fetish for double penetration, and that he volunteered to help. Sharkface had promptly rolled his eyes and ignored Felix's “advice”. “Felix is like the trashcan that just won't quit. I asked him for advice last night, and he hinted that he wanted a threesome.”

 

Wash's brows furrowed and he let out an amused chuckle. “Oh, Felix. Wait. You told him that you're here?”

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“...I just have a feeling that today isn't going to be as quiet as I'd planned it to be.” Wash said, smacking his forehead with his palm. Just then, his doorbell rang – with the sound of a very impatient visitor. “Oh god, there he is.”

 

“...You let him know where you live?” Sharkface squinted, incredulous.

 

“...He's living with a guest now, so, uh... We had to come over to my place.” Wash said, heading over to the door. He switched on the comm device. “...Washington here. Who's there?”

 

“Heeeeey Wash, it's me, Felix. I heard from the grapevine that you're about to get laid with your stalker, so I came to see if you're okay.”

 

“...Really.” Sharkface would have given Felix the most deadpan expression in the whole world. Instead, he and Wash shared a look and a mutual sigh.

 

“So, since I've made it all the way here, you're, uh, gonna let me in?” Sharkface could hear the anticipation and the cheeriness in Felix's voice.

 

Wash inhaled deeply and opened the door. “Fine, but I have a guest.”

 

“Alright! Lookin' forward to meeting your guest!” Felix replied, and Wash turned the comm off.

 

“He knows it's me.” Sharkface grumbled. “...You shouldn't have let him come in.”

 

“Well, it's rude to turn him away.” Wash bit his lower lip.

 

Sharkface shrugged, as he tried to come up with a mutually beneficial solution for Felix. He wondered if Felix would go away if he just paid him. “...It's Felix. He shouldn't be showing up in the first place.”

 

Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and Wash opened it. Both of them were greeted by the most radiant smile on earth, and Sharkface immediately felt an urge to punch that shit-eating, cock-blocking grin.

 

“Oh, look, it's Sharkface. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“Uh.” Wash cleared his throat. “I suppose I don't have to introduce you, then.”

 

Sharkface was glad that Washington did not feign surprise, at least. That'd have just made it more awkward.

 

“...I take it that you've told each other about me, then?” Felix smirked, slipping his sneakers off and stepping inside.

 

Sharkface eyed Wash quietly. He expected Wash to maintain a certain distance from him in Felix's presence, but, instead, the other man sat very near him – close enough for him to slip his arm around Wash's shoulders. None of that escaped Felix, of course, which made the situation feel even more awkward.

 

“...So... Have you done the deed yet?” Felix grinned, winking at the both of them.

 

Wash cleared his throat.

 

“Oh come on, it's not like the three of us haven't already seen each other naked.”

 

Sharkface was beginning to pray that the floor would just open up and swallow Felix. “Don't put it like that.”

 

“Anyway. Wash, y'know, that calligraphy I gave you? Sharkface did it. He's a talented son-of-a-bitch.” Felix grinned. 

 

“He is.” Wash smiled quietly, and stood up. “Would you like some.. wine?”

 

“Whatever you've got, babe.” Felix replied smoothly.

 

“No problem.” Wash sounded like the perfect host to Sharkface.

 

Sharkface now sat with the other man facing him, alone in the living room, as Wash went to the kitchen to fetch some wine.

 

“...If I pay you fifty bucks, would you go away?” Sharkface muttered under his breath.

 

“So. You haven't done it yet?” Felix wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in real close. “Why not have a threesome?”

 

“No!” Sharkface groaned.

 

“Come on, you've suggested it before. Make some memories, won't you?”

 

“Hundred bucks.”

 

“Well... I could use the money...”

 

As Sharkface stood up to retrieve his wallet, Wash came in to the living room and set the glasses on the coffee table. “How about you, Shark?”

 

Sharkface froze mid-stride and said, “Vodka with lemonade.”

 

“Haven't had that in a while. Good call.” Wash nodded, and turned away again. “Be right back.”

 

As soon as Wash was out of sight, Shark took whatever cash he had on hand and stuffed it into Felix's hands.

 

“Sorry, Wash, I love your ass and I love Sharky's dick, but it's the end of the month and I'm tight here.” Felix grinned, palming the cash. “Say, I could also use some cab fare...”

 

“I gave you more than a hundred. Seriously, Felix, that's all I've got on me.” Sharkface was really deeply regretting his mistake.

 

“Hmm...” Felix crossed his legs and leaned back against the seat of the couch, sipping his wine as Wash came back to the living room once more.

 

“How's Locus?” Wash asked, as he passed Sharkface his drink. “He's still living with you?”

 

“Yeah,” Felix said, stroking his chin. “Well, he's... kinda like a boring old man who really just needs to relax and get laid. So, I guess, you'd say he's pretty much same old, same old.”

 

Sharkface looked at Wash and Felix. 

 

“Locus is my ex-husband. He's living with Felix now. Small world, huh?” Wash explained.

 

“Oh, look.” Felix checked his phone, and shook his head. “I guess he's changed his mind about not needing a shag! I've got to go back home right now!”

 

Sharkface was tempted to really punch Felix, even as the man got up and smiled at Wash with the kind of smile that straight men gave buxomous wenches. He could see that Wash was, in fact, attracted to Felix – there was that look in his eyes, and he supposed that a threesome really could be in the cards sometime soon. He just didn't want his first time with Wash to be anything but romantic.

 

“See you.” Sharkface said.

 

“Remember, if you need anyone to spice up your love life...” Felix grinned, winking. “That part'll be free of charge.”

 

“I'll think about it.” Sharkface replied. It had suddenly gotten hot in there again, and he saw that Wash, too, was embarrassed by Felix's open proposal, but at least their mutual “friend” was now leaving the vicinity.

 

“Did you seriously pay him to leave?” Washington laughed, as soon as the door was shut.

 

“H- How'd you know?” Sharkface exclaimed.

 

“Well, Locus likes having a set schedule before any sex could happen.” Wash smiled. “Besides, Felix's still looking for a job, so he's going to say yes to money. Otherwise, he'd probably have stayed to test our patience, or at least entertain himself.”

 

Sharkface looked at Washington, mouth wide. “...How long have you known him again?"

 

“Two years, at least.”

 

“...What were your plans for today, then?” Sharkface asked.

  
  
“I don't know.” Wash replied. “I made an exception for this weekend and cancelled most of my plans. It's just you, now, at least until Sunday.”

 

“...” Sharkface looked at Wash, amused. “...I can see why you married your ex-husband, now.”

 

“So, why'd you pay Felix to go? You know that we'd have enough time to...” Wash lowered his voice, as he sat on the couch and leaned against Sharkface – this time, next to his scarred side. It made him slightly nervous at first, but then, when he turned his face and saw that Wash's expression hadn't changed in the least, he knew that Wash was truly looking at _him_ , and not anything else.

 

“Well, I just didn't want our first time to bring back memories of Felix, of all people.” Sharkface said, quietly.

 

“So.”

 

“What?”

 

Wash pulled him down into a kiss and laughed quietly.

 

“Our first time?”

 

“...Only if you want to.” Sharkface replied. He looked at Wash again, and was met with another kiss on his nose, and his good eyelid, and his forehead, and his scar, and his...

 

“I do.”

 

Sharkface cupped Wash's chin, and kissed back. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, and wanted to be better than anybody Wash had ever been with.

 


	6. You're just like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY SEX
> 
> ...AND DONE
> 
> C&C Plz

 

It was late morning; Sharkface woke up to a soft body right in his embrace, and for a moment he wondered where exactly that had come from before he opened his eyes and saw a cute shape right in front of him.

 

_Washington._

 

He smiled, grateful that this was real.

 

Sharkface let his hands roam Washington's chest a little, admiring how Wash's ribs felt. It was simply the shape of Wash's body that kept him going; there was no intentions, only curiousity. He curved his palm to Wash's side, sliding it down to touch the soft flank of his belly, and the other hand slid beneath Washington to cup his pec, and then, when he found the nipples, gently rolled them between his fingers.

 

Washington let out a soft whimper and rocked his hips slightly. Sharkface smiled, and reached further down with his other hand, tracing that familiar V-shape to the crotch, where Wash's cock was still soft. He rubbed it until it hardened, cupping it and feeling its warmth, while pressing his own erection against Wash's ass. It felt nice, and he was ready to drift back to sleep again, when Wash rolled to his back and Shark had to switch position. He shifted backwards so that Wash could lie down properly, but realised, through bleary eyes, that the other man was probably awake, and smiling at him.

 

“Mmm?”  
  
Sharkface's heart almost skipped a beat as he leaned down to kiss him.

 

“Hmm...” Wash nodded slightly, and closed his eyes again. His breathing was soft and gentle, as Sharkface reached beneath Wash's shirt and started to touch his chest again, lightly rubbing against those hardened nipples and leaning down to kiss and suck on one while flicking the other slightly more vigorously.

 

Wash let out a soft moan and wriggled, opening his eyes for a bit before closing them. “Shark... Don't stop.”

 

Sharkface looked back down and continued to play with Wash's body gently. “Alright, I won't.”

 

Wash put his hand on Sharkface's head and held him lightly, so he continued kissing and fondling Wash's pecs with feather-like motions, amazed at how Wash's ribs were so prominent. He continued to worship his partner-in-bed in this way for awhile, until Wash finally woke up for real. The other man reached for the unused condoms and the bottle of lube on the bed-stand, tossing them over to Sharkface.

 

Without a word, Sharkface caught them, tore the packaging open, slipped the condom on, and liberally poured lube on his fingers and cock. Wash let out a soft sigh and gazed at him through lidded eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“Shark... Hurry...” Wash's voice had a pleading tone to it, which made Sharkface almost want to devour him whole.

 

He pressed a wet finger against Wash's twitching entrance, surprised that both of them were still so clean from yesterday night. _It must have been the condoms and the tissues,_ Sharkface thought; _Wash is one of the cleaner lovers that I've had in a while._

 

Wash smiled, reaching down between his legs for Sharkface's cock and pressing it against himself. Sharkface groaned quietly, pressing the tip against Wash's lined up hole.

 

 _How many times have we already done this yesterday? I wonder if he's ready._ He thought, before deciding to stop thinking too much and simply ramming it in.

 

“Ahh!” Wash let out a pained groan. “Please pull out.. Out...!”

 

Sharkface turned red, and did exactly as Wash told him to. “I thought you'd be ready. Sorry.”

 

“Don't know why I tensed up.” Wash muttered, reaching to finger himself a bit, coating the entrance liberally with lube. He wrapped his legs around Sharkface's hips again, pulling him closer. “Give it a test.”  
  
Sharkface leaned down to kiss Wash on the lips, and reached between Wash's legs, circling the ring around his hole for a bit, and slipping one finger in. He felt Wash tighten and then loosen up around him, and this pliancy made him shudder in anticipation as he pushed his cock in, tip first. When Wash took him so easily and with such a cute smile, he began to thrust in deeply, and kept it in for as long as he could, leaning down to kiss him and feel his warmth enveloping him.

 

 _Shit... I really do love you._ Sharkface closed his eyes for a moment, shifting until it felt just right. Wash waited for him to move, and wiggled curiously against him, causing him to moan.  
  
“Wash...”

 

“I can take this all day.” His lover proclaimed. “Mmm... Need a cock-warmer? I'll be one just for you.”

 

“Fuck, why'd you say things like this? It's so...”

 

“Sorry.” Wash blushed.

 

“No, I...” Sharkface murmured, looking at Wash apologetically. Words seemed to fail him, then. “It's just... You're so _hot_ when you say things like that.”

 

“So thrust it all the way in.” Wash replied, reaching up to cup Sharkface's scarred cheek. “See where you can reach... I'll keep you warm.”

 

“–I will.” Sharkface took his hand and kissed it gently, set it aside, and then let out a loud groan as he began to thrust into the welcoming, tight heat. His ears roared, as blood rushed to his head, and from what felt so close yet so near, he heard Wash's voice escape his throat needily – this made him pound into him even harder. “Washington!”

 

“Sharkface...”

 

Sharkface slowed down when he felt himself get close. He reached to touch Wash all over again, fumbling for the vibrating wand at the bedstand and pressing it against Wash's cock.

 

“Ah!” Wash moaned loudly, squeezing down tightly on him, wiggling and clutching at Sharkface's arms. “Ah– Ahh!”

 

“Hold this,” Sharkface commanded, waiting for Wash to take the wand. “Hold it like this, and cum on my cock.”

  
  
Wash closed his eyes, doing exactly as he was told; he kept his legs spread wide, his hips lifted, and one hand on the vibrating wand. At first, he'd lifted the other arm, but he reached down to play with his own nipples, his hand deftly hovering between those two sensitive nibs.

 

Sharkface almost forgot to breathe as he kept still, feeling the vibrations transfer to his cock along with the flexing of Wash's body as he wiggled and moaned in pleasure.

 

“Please, Sharkface...” Wash begged shakily. “I need more...”

 

Sharkface nodded, and started to pound him quick and fast. Wash's moans resounded louder and louder, until Sharkface completely lost his mind and pushed in as deeply as he could, staying there in that welcoming warmth for as long as he could. The rhythm of that pulsating, prolonged orgasm from what could only be from the continued stimulation of the vibrator and the pliancy of Wash's soft, yet tight little hole kept him still while he rode the tides of orgasm, eyes blind and head blank from its throes.

 

“Shit, I love you – I'll use you like a cockwarmer – I'll do it –” Wash's body was trying to push him out, and, almost obstinately, Sharkface kept his cock shoved in. Sharkface didn't even know what he was saying, as he blathered away, “Fuck – Wash, you're so good – I love you so much, you have no fucking idea–”

 

Wash seemed to melt against him as he kept going, rocking slightly against him with his cock still deep inside him, as he held the wand against his softening cock. When Sharkface finally pulled out, Wash was a moaning, twitching mess, with cum splattered on his belly and his cheeks flushed. Seeing Wash like that made him lean down to kiss him, as exhausted as he was, before flopping down onto him.

 

Wash shut his eyes again, straightening out his legs and wrapping his arms around Sharkface.

 

Sharkface, too, drifted out of consciousness for a bit, feeling like he had, momentarily, transcended himself and became one with the beauty of the other.

 

Beauty, he realised, as he opened his eyes again, was such a strange concept; it was, occasionally, a term used to describe men, but it was mostly used for women. Yet, what he saw in Wash inspired in him such tenderness, that he was sure it could be nothing but manly, masculine beauty. He kissed Wash again, rolled off him, and wiped a tear away from his eye.

 

After a while, Sharkface let go of Wash with some regret; he was feeling awake enough to hop out of bed. His cheeks turned red as he realised that he'd smeared the condom against his own thighs, and he started to tidy up.

 

 _Should have gone to the bathroom after sex last night..._ He sighed, regretting his choice as he picked up his underwear and took it with him. The feeling of having been filled up by Wash during one of their lovemaking sessions was, to say the least, nice; Wash was a gentle lover. Sharkface could only say that Wash seemed to come the hardest from being teased moreso than teasing others, and that fucking Wash till both of them collapsed, exhausted, on each other, with his own ass filled with lube and a toy, was simultaneously the most vanilla and kinkiest thing that he had ever done. It made him want a little something inside his ass.

 

 _Isn't Felix versatile?_ Sharkface thought idly. _He'd enjoy the power trip, that's for sure. Ugh... That's why I don't want someone like him to top me._

 

He got up, looked at the litter of used condoms beside Wash's bed with some satisfaction, picked them up, and put them all into a wastepaper basket. _...It's all gluey now. ...Smells like us._

 

Sharkface turned red as he remembered Wash drinking cum from one of the condoms, and then proceeding to suck him dry. The little heir – or rather, _back-up second son_ – had some serious kinks packed into the back of his head, and Sharkface had gotten the impression that he'd only seen the surface of it, even though they'd basically lay in bed, rested, and then fucked again and again for hours through the day, in many different ways.

 

“Shit.” Sharkface mumbled, looking at Wash's cute face as he slept, hands on his own chest now. _This is too good to be true. He really doesn't give that vibe, but he's... I wonder if this would last._

 

Wash opened his eyes and sat up, fluffing his pillow slightly. “Sharkface?”

 

Sharkface immediately felt himself melting as he saw Washington sit up, with his shirt falling down his belly, looking at him with messy hair. He thought of how Wash was definitely not wearing anything underneath, and how he'd basically just fucked him earlier, and blushed. “Washington. Good morning.”

 

The other man looked at the things in Sharkface's hands. “What are you doing?”

  
  
“Going to wash and disinfect the toys.” Sharkface said, picking up the vibrating wand and the dildoes. “Should have done that yesterday, but...”

 

“I did wash them between every use, but... I guess we were too tired last night. Hadn't used so many condoms in a while.” Wash chuckled, and yawned, before climbing out of bed, too. “I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like some?”

 

“Yes, please.” Sharkface replied.

 

“Is toast fine with you?”  
  
“Of course.”

 

They exchanged an amicable glance and went about their chores; Sharkface was done far quicker and came to the kitchen to lounge about with his phone, while Wash toasted some bread and sat down beside him.

 

Sharkface lost his breath for the umpteenth time as he saw Wash's soft skin in the morning sunlight, thighs, ass and crotch looking delicate and shapely. He marvelled, quietly, at the pinkish hue of his cheeks, and at the yellowish – golden? – tint of his almost transluscent skin. As he turned and looked at the mirror in the corridor, he realised that they both looked the same, wearing nothing but whatever they'd just copulated in, because any other clothes would simply have gotten in the way.

 

 _Sorry, Sleeveless._ Sharkface thought quietly, as he moved up to Wash and held him from behind, gently nibbling his earlobe while rubbing his crotch against Wash's ass. _I couldn't have my revenge. But it wasn't because I've forgotten you._

 

“We should eat first,” Wash said, putting the toast on the plates. “The butter and jam are in the fridge. You're welcome to anything that's there. Would you like some coffee, or tea?”

 

“Alright.” Sharkface replied, feeling touched that Wash cared so much for the both of them. “Coffee, please.”

 

“Sure.” Wash nodded. Sharkface watched him from the dining table, propping up his chin with one hand.

 

_Forgive me, Sleeveless, wherever you are._

 

_...But I'd do anything for him._


End file.
